


taking care of my boy

by mynightmarestays



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Eliot being a loving boyfriend, M/M, Q is a Trans Man, can be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Quentin hasn't been able to take his hormones for a while so Eilot is taking care of him on one of his worst days.





	taking care of my boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this can be triggering to some people. Quentin's time resumed so it can be triggering.   
> But I see Eliot being the boyfriend to take care of him and helping him.

Q lied in his bed with his sheets pulled over his head. You figured with Magic, you could make the pain stop. But when he went to the healing wing wanting something to stop the craps for good, they said it would take some time. Most of the transgender or non-binary students who were transitioning had medication already. They would go out into the muggle world and get their hormones.

But Q didn’t have that pleasure with everything that has been happening. He had been on them before Brakebills but with everything that has been happening, he couldn’t get them. Julia was of course the first to know because she pulled him to the side and asked if he was going to be okay. He assured her he was but it didn’t. Then when Eliot found out, as well as Margo, that night. The two didn’t even question it.

Then when Eliot and him became a couple, Eliot became more protective of him. He was always making sure Quentin was okay and his dysphoria wasn’t getting out of hand. Eliot was always on the front line making sure everyone called Quentin the right name and the correct pronouns. He also made sure he would take his binder off after long period of times. He would then get him a hoodie that he could wear around their room to help hide himself.

Quentin heard the door open after a few minutes and saw the light come from under the blankets. Eliot stood there with a pad over his forearm and a cup in his hand. Q just looked at him. The older boy gave him a smile and sat the cup down.

“Okay, lift the blanket dear.” He said as a cord appear from the blanket.

“What?”

“Blanket up. I got you a heating pad. And ginger tea which you’re going to drink it. Also, I have something for you too which I put in the tea as well.” He plugged in the blanket.

Quentin did as he was told. He lifted the blanket which Eliot laid over his abdominal area. He could feel the warmth right away. It felt so nice. He held onto it as he sat himself up. Eliot took a seat on the bed and handed him the cup. Quentin slowly took a sip so his tongue wouldn’t get burned.

“So what is the special ingredient?” He asked.

Eliot smiled. “Well since we are friends with a certain Naturalist, he whipped something up for you. Magical hormones. And it would start off like normal ones. Drink it twice a week for now. Hopefully we can make it you can drink it once a month. Never worry again about needles. Aren’t I a wonderful boyfriend?” He asked.

Quentin smiled as he took a sip. “Yes you are.” He said.

“Of course I am. Now move over so I can stretch out.” He gently patted Quentin’s leg.

Quentin listen and slowly moved over for Eliot. He watched him kick off his shoes and move his legs onto the bed. Eliot wrapped his arm around Quentin to rub his shoulder as he finished his drink. Once it was empty, Eliot took the cup and placed it on the end table. Quentin moved himself down on his bed and placed his head on Eliot’s chest. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing. He felt his eyes get heavy from listening. Then he felt Eliot’s finger’s run through his hair.

He was melting into Eliot.

“You know, there might be a Magician who can help us with the surgeries you might need. I mean there are ones who focus on cancer.” He said softly.

“You think there are ones who specialize in hormones?”

“Oh yeah. I can reach out and see what I can find. I just want you to be comfortable with your body. And I don’t want to see you like this. I don’t like it.” He said.

“I don’t like it either. Did Josh say how long the potion will take to go into effect?”

“Hm... I believe he said a couple of doses. It’s not a miracle drug but it will do the job.”

Quentin nodded his head a bit. “... If I fall asleep, will you stay here?”

He heard Eliot chuckle a little and knew a smile followed it. “Of course.”

“Good. Cause I might fall asleep if you keep doing this.”

“Go ahead sweetie. I’ll take the heating pad off in a few.” 

Quentin couldn’t help but to smile. His eyes started to close. He lied there and started to hear Eliot humming. It was Under Pressure. Of course he would. He remembered hearing him sing it. It was forever in his head. His voice was so beautiful. Quention reached out for Eliot’s free hand and took ahold of it.

“I love you, El.” He whispered.

“I love you too Q.”


End file.
